Sire
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Demain à l'aube, la grande croisade contre Xadia se mettra en route. Mais pour l'heure, Viren, roi de Katolis a besoin de se calmer. De réfléchir. Varrai sous-entendu, lemon. Cover by fishnbacon on Twitter.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors j'ai été vraiment déçue par cette saison 3, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de gribouiller sur mon mage préféré... Et premier lemon, et premier écrit das la catégorie Romance, comme quoi tout arrive. Ship pas très populaire, mais il avait comme un arrière-goût de légende arthurienne... bref, vous comprendrez.**

**Sublimation = sort de magie noire (qui implique donc de tuer quelque chose)**

**Ecoutez l'OST "No one walks away from me" en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Est-ce que c'est bon ?

\- ...

\- Je veux savoir.

Il empoigna sa tresse, la tira un rien. Un petit cri de souris. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Qu'elle ouvrît les yeux, il les verrait gorgés de larmes. Qu'elle ouvrît la bouche, il entendrait un _"Oui, sire"_ tremblant de volupté. Depuis de longues minutes il la sentait frémir, se contracter et onduler sous ses doigts. C'était elle qui, sans bonnet, était venue porter des bûches à une heure du matin alors que depuis six semaines la magie noire tenait lieu de chauffage à tout le château. C'était elle qui s'était mise à coller à son bureau et à tout déplacer sans le moindre bon sens, quand elle était supposée nettoyer les fenêtres à l'autre bout de la salle. C'était elle qui avait fait mine de ne pas s'apercevoir que sa tresse blonde venait flatter son entrejambe. C'est elle qui avait souri lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse.

Il avait eu beau lui teindre ses cheveux en noir par magie, elle ne _lui_ ressemblait en rien. Plus jeune. Plus passive. Plus frêle. Plus sensible.  
Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon ? répèta-il, la voix lente, basse, rauque, la main gauche plantée dans son cuir chevelu.  
Le gémissement qu'elle poussa ne laissait pas de place au doute. Elle était étroite, humide, offerte. Il retira doucement ses doigts, l'embrassa, écarta les parchemins, les plumes, les canivets, les notes, les livres épars, et l'allongea à demi sur le bureau.

\- M.. m'seigneur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? l'entendit-il balbutier.

Le roi de Katolis ne répondit pas, posa un genou à terre, souleva les jupes. Les jambes et la toison noircie étaient inondés. Il y plongea la tête, le nez, la barbe, la bouche, la langue. La fille se cambra si fort qu'il se demanda si son dos ne s'était pas brisé.

Non. Décidément elle ne _lui_ ressemblait en rien. Mais plus il continuait, plus il y croyait. _C'était ridicule._

Les murs de l'étude étaient épais, en pierre d'Arlinde, il y avait des étagères emplies de livres, des tableaux, des tapisseries, il devait être près de deux heures du matin, un sort d'isolation absorbait les échos nocturnes; pourtant il eut l'impression que tout le château pouvait entendre jouir la jeune femme.

Qu'ils _l_'entendent donc.

Il se releva, agrippa sa chevelure d'ébène, la serra tout contre lui comme s'il ne voulait jamais la laisser partir.  
Il l'avait déjà laissée partir, il y avait des années, loin d'içi. Plus jamais._ Plus jamais._ Il respira son odeur -non plus mélange d'oinions frits et de fleurs des champs, mais du véritable parfum de cour; il caressa ses épaules -non frêles mais musclées par le champ de bataille; il frotta le tissu -non de la laine mais du brocart cramoisi...

_Chut... chut._

Et puis il l'embrassa, comme s'il eût voulu chérir jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Viren ouvrit les yeux. Les cheveux retrouvaient leur couleur jaunasse sitôt arrachés; des petits épis de blé qui tombaient sur le bois vernis. L'air regagnait les poumons, centilitre après centilitre.

\- Sire...

Elle avait vraiment une petite voix de souris. Déjà la racine de ses cheveux recommencait à blondir.

\- Hm ?

Le charme était rompu, Viren le savait. Oinion, laine, fragilité, blondeur. Pourtant il ne put la lâcher. Elle tremblait trop. Elle se fût brisée comme du verre.

\- ... Merci, hein. Merci beaucoup... pour tout ça. Mais... m-mon nom... j'm'appelle Jonale. Pas ...

Elle s'interrompit. Viren s'écarta, lui offrit galemment sa main pour l'aider à descendre du bureau. Elle ramassa son bonnet, ses dessous. Sa tresse blonde était en ruine, tirée dans tous les sens; sa jupe de laine froissée, sans parler du tablier; ses joues écarlates comme des fraises; les chandelles qui éclairent encore le bureau soulignaient ses tremblements; ses jambes la soutenaient à peine... mais lorsqu'il lui désigna le divan dans un coin de la pièce, elle secoua la tête.

Viren ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle reniflait et qu'elle avait les yeux rougis.

La porte de bois ouvragé close sur la fille de cuisine, Viren se frotta le visage. Un tic dont il n'était jamais parvenu à se débarasser. Il était épuisé, des mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, il défaillait d'inanition, l'obscurité baignait l'étude... et sur le portrait officiel pendu au mur, loin au-dessus de sa tête, les gouttes de peinture lui renvoyaient comme un regard réprobateur.

Mais Viren n'était plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un coin de la pièce, Aaravos faisait tournoyer une illusion de couronne de Katolis autour de son doigt avec un sourire goguenard. Viren voulut les lui arracher, le sourire, la couronne. Mais il resta immobile alors que la silhouette rosâtre du démon faisait un pas de danse vers lui, un second, un sixième, amplifiés d'échos.

Aaravos ne prononca pas un mot et fit un vague geste du menton. En baissant les yeux, Viren s'aperçut que sa main droite s'était remise à flatter son poignet gauche.

C'était un tic qu'il avait attrapé en prison.

Viren rabattit précipitamment la manche de velours, jeta un regard noir à l'elfe -ce dernier se contentait de sourire, un sourire où Viren lut tout à la fois de l'amusement, de la dérision, de la pitié. La scènette s'était tant rejouée que Viren ne vit même plus l'intérêt de lui en garder rancune. Il saisit la véritable couronne posée dans un écrin cramoisi ouvert sur le bureau, puis il s'en ceinit de nouveau la tête. Trop tard. Un clignement d'yeux, et il était de nouveau seul.

Demain serait le grand jour. Demain, dès l'aube, l'Armée de la Pentarchie commencerait sa croisade vers Xadia. Soldats, reîtres, mercenaires, cavalerie, fantassins, seigneurs, généraux, connétables, rebuts et fines fleurs, Katolis, Del-Bar, Néolandia, Evenere et même une poignée de medjai et xiphos rebelles venus de Duren. Pour être des baronnets turbulents quand il n'était question que d'honneur, de miettes d'indépendance ou de lopins de terre, la menace commune venue d'Orient leur avait fait oublier tous leurs griefs aussi sûrement qu'un sort d'amnésie. En à peine quelques mois, tous s'étaient rassemblés comme un seul homme au pied du palais royal et n'attendaient plus que l'aube et son ordre pour se mettre en marche.

La plus grande armée à avoir jamais foulé la surface du monde; avec le prince Kaseef, Ser Soren, la princesse Claudia, et, en guise de fer de lance, lui-même.

_Fer de lance_. Il n'avait pas employé cette expression depuis des mois. Un an, exactement. Depuis Tonnerre.

Demain, il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé à l'époque.

Une fois le royal marmot et la cellule derrière lui, c'était à son poignet, non à sa faim, sa soif, sa fièvre ou sa gangrène avancée qu'il avait dédié sa première sublimation.

Mais les prochaines seraient toutes pour _eux deux_, leurs majestés qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver. Pour _elle_, surtout.

Et puis, pour toute l'humanité, tant qu'à faire.

Après tout, il n'en était plus à ça près, si ?

Il reposa l'antique couronne de Katolis dans l'écrin, puis partit se coucher un peu.

* * *

**Voilà :) J'aime l'imaginer en Ténébreux, Veuf, Inconsolé, ça lui va bien. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Reviews ? :3**

**Madou**


End file.
